


Long Forgotten Friend

by Fateweaver



Series: DreamSMP Fics [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, IM SORRY TUBBO BUT IF YOU AND TOMMY FALLOUT CANONICALLY I AM FALLING BACK ON RANBOO TOMMY FRIENDSHIP, RANBOO TOMMY FRIENDSHIP SUPREMACY, i made a new au just bc i wanted ranboo and tommy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: I MADE AN ENTIRE NEW AU BECAUSE I WANTED RANBOO TOMMY FRIENDSHIP-Really, friendship hasn’t really been Tommy’s thing, ever since he had a fallout with his Ender Masked friend around six hundred years ago (They haven’t talked since and although he will never admit it, he missed that bastard). Of course, when that very same friend showed up in the DreamSMP, the place he’s staying in, memories will start resurfacing. When Tommy got exiled for something absolutely stupid, old friendships will start to be far more valuable than it once was. Afterall, ties created for hundreds of years are a lot harder to be broken than ties created within a human lifetime.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941376
Comments: 36
Kudos: 491





	Long Forgotten Friend

**Author's Note:**

> MASKED AU CRASH COURSE  
> There are different Maskeds across the world. They all started as regular humans, and their mental + physical age are frozen from when they’re masked. They’re Undying (aka. Can’t age but still die), and hard to kill. Every one of them got a mask, which changes their appearance a little, changes their voice a little (but still unrecognizable from normal human voice), and gives them the abilities of their Masked. It also changes their personality depending on the Masked individual (Young Masked gets a bit more mature, War specifically wipes away Killer’s Guilt, etc.) The Masked calls each other by their Masked title out of respect and the fact that most of them don’t know each other’s human names. The Maskeds look and sound like their human selves when their Mask is off.
> 
> Each Masked has a different job, such as how the Nether Masked is supposed to rule over the Nether, the Nature Masked is supposed to take care of the wildlife, the Aether Masked is supposed to make sure the Nether doesn’t cause too much shit. Most of them are however obligated to fight a race called [Redacted], which are really one of the only things that could kill them.

Tommy glanced at his surroundings, of the stone walls that felt too close and memories that he didn’t want to relive. The stairs were the same, the wooden bridges crossing from one end of the ravine to the other. The random observers still littered from place to place, the chest placed within the ground to save space, and the furnace. The walls were rough, the stones not giving off a homely vibe at all. The portal still swirled purple, its sound pulling him closer. Promise of warmth that will never cool and loyalty that will never be shattered.

Unlike this land where he had stepped foot in. The moment the first betrayal happened, it had been a slap to the face. Loyalty is spread very thin across human hearts, he can’t count on them like he could his peers from before. But still, he thought he could trust Tubbo. That trust started to fray and fracture when he realized that Tubbo’s going to be President, and that the change in power and the way Dream (The boy wanted to spit on the very Earth he represents) pulls the strings behind the scenes.

He had been King, the Masked of a Nation, chosen at an age that made him the youngest Nether ever. He was denied the right to grow up the moment that cursed Mask appeared by him, and his family’s look of horror and disbelief. Oh, he didn’t shoulder the weight alone. Stigma, his Wither, helped a lot. In fact, he’s the one in charge while he took his break. It was fantastic.

He’s just so tired of betrayal. The first several decades hanging out in the Overworld was fine, he was mostly alone or travelling with his Masked family, he’s happy. Then he started socializing more, landing himself in DreamSMP, and the thrill started sinking in. He was still a 16 year old in the mind, and those friendships will come to bite him in the ass. If only he knew......

The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was so tiring, the green and the blue and the grey. He found himself missing the gold and the red and the black. The wail of Ghasts and wheezing of the Wither had never felt more comforting than before. The Child King longs for home.

A light zap, a sound of teleportation that made Tommy tense. He whipped his hands around, a sword with a glowing golden blade materialized in his hand as the horned mask still sat on his face. The person who just teleported raised his hands in surrender, green and red mismatched eyes trained on the blonde haired boy. His hair color was split down in two, one half black and the other half white. He wore a mask that covered the lower bits of his face, black and white split like his hair. His ear was pointed like an elf’s but wider, and a tail jutted out from his tailbone, through his suit.

“Ranboo?” Tommy raised an eyebrow underneath his Nether Mask, recognizing the person in front of him. 

“Uh yeah,” Ranboo stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, “I actually had to ask around for Pogtopia’s location, cause I’m guessing you’ll be here.”

“What did you want?” Tommy sighed again, “It’s like most everyone wants things out of me, and  _ I’m  _ fucking selfish?!”

“Why did you cover for me?” Ranboo asked, “You could’ve thrown me under the bus. I’ve known you for like, over a thousand years at this point. This is out of character.”

“I guess...... This is my shitty way of saying sorry,” Tommy avoided eye contact, “Five hundred years ago? We had a bit of a fallout? I-I’ll admit...... I was kind of a dick.” Ranboo stared at the Masked in front of him, frozen both mentally and physically as a 16 year old. And he started laughing.

“You still care about that?” Ranboo stopped laughing to force it out, “Tommy, I’ve been over it for so long now. I guess it’s kind of my bad that I stayed away and we went no contact for a bit. It was hardly a fallout.”

“Glad to know.”   
  


“ClingyInnit.”

“Shut up,” Tommy grumbled, “Does that mean the End and the Nether are chill again?”

“Your Mask is making you too mature,” Ranboo grinned, “It’s weird. You’re really not staying?”

“Everyone who I want to see knows where to find me,” Tommy shrugged, “Or maybe Dream will somehow end up in the Citadel, then I get to flex on him because I know more about ruling than George or Tubbo or even Eret. Then if they realize who I am I get to nitpick on what they’re doing wrong and  _ it’ll feel great. _ ” 

“Sure, Tommy. Sure,” The two laughed at his antics and fantasy of something that will probably never happen.

“We should race flying sometimes,” Tommy suggested, “The moment I get an Elytra we’re racing. I definitely won that last time.”

“You did  _ not _ ,” Ranboo protested, “But yeah, we’re racing. I think there’s a plot of undiscovered land around the SMP that’s nice.”

“Pog! Next week, 3pm?” Tommy took out a clock, looking at the date and time, “Uh, meet at my base? Are you free or...?”

“Yeah, I’m free. For old times’ sake.”

\---

In a small corner of the DreamSMP, two voices could be heard laughing. One belonged to a boy whose blonde hair faded into red tips, black horned mask adorned tightly on his face, his blue eyes filtered to appear bright red. A pair of enchanted Elytra was attached to his back as he skillfully maneuvered the landscape with fireworks in hand. He had the best teacher to teach him, after all. The boy had the biggest grin on his face as he shot past his opponent.

His opponent had another pair of Elytra, same enchantments and fireworks. The same silly grin plastered on his face as the wind brushed past his mismatched hair. His tail helped him balance himself in the air (A trick he picked up from Jean, the Ender Dragon). A quick burst of fireworks propelled him past the first boy, who made a noise of complaint which were returned with victorious laughter. He could tell the first boy flipped him a bird.

The two exchanged bursts of speed, both refusing defeat. When they rounded and landed on a mountaintop, they were bickering who landed first, before settling with a tie, rather reluctantly on both ends. Something buzzed in near Ranboo, which turned out to be his communicator. Tommy peeked over, curiosity taking over.

_ <Tubbo_ whispers to you> Where are you? Come to L’Manberg please _

Ranboo could feel Tommy visibly tense at the sight of the name of the boy’s former(?) best friend. (Ranboo is doubting this because clearly Tommy was still attached to most everyone on this SMP who he hadn’t known previously.)

“Rematch?” He suggested, seeing how agitated the Nether Masked was getting, who nodded gratefully.

_ <You whisper to Tubbo_> Sorry, hanging out with a friend. First time in a while, so... _

He very nearly typed “Tommy” or “Nether” instead of “a friend”. Things could’ve ended very horribly then, with Tommy either panicking or being very  _ very  _ mad. Tommy’s appreciative smile sent Ranboo’s way made him wipe clean of the doubt of shooting down Tubbo’s request. Yep, betrayal definitely stung Tommy a lot deeper and hurt a lot more than he’d let on. The best he could do was make up for the 500 years he and Tommy went no contact.

Long forgotten friends are still friends, in the end.


End file.
